


The Habit (SeokChul)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Seokjin keeps winking at Heechul. So Heechul decides to wink back.





	The Habit (SeokChul)

Day after day, it was the same thing. Every single time Heechul tried to speak to Jin, he would wink at him. Surely, the younger man was just being a flirt or simply trying to make him get flustered. Unfortunately for Heechul, it always worked. He would always find himself stuttering over the rest of his words or being unable to finish his sentence entirely. It was beginning to bother him. He was nine years older than Jin, so why did he have to become such a mess whenever Jin would do something as simple as wink at him?

Heechul was so confident with everyone. When he first met Jin, he thought he would be just as confident with him too. He quickly learned that Jin was just as confident as him. Actually, Jin was even more confident. That was made clear to Heechul after the first couple times Jin winked at him. Within this office where they worked, Heechul was Jin's superior. He could just call Jin into his office and confront him about the winking. However, he knew that wouldn't end well. He just knew Jin would wink at him and make him get flustered as usual.

Still, something had to be done about it. Every time Jin did something wrong or missed a deadline, he would wink at Heechul and get away with it. Hell, he could probably get away with murder with that wink. Today, Heechul decided that he had enough of this. He had to be a man about this. Enough was enough, and he needed the winking to stop. It was getting to the point where Jin's cute wink could come into his mind when he was trying to concentrate. Heechul needed to remind Jin that he was the one in charge. He was older and his superior. He deserved Jin's respect.

So today was the day Heechul would show Jin that he was more confident than him. Grabbing the phone in his office, he dialed the number four four times to make a page over the intercom."Kim Seokjin, report to my office now." He set the phone down and folded his hands atop his desk. Be confident. He told himself. He is going to learn not to mess with me.

After a few minutes, Jin lightly knocked on the door before entering the office."You need to see me, Sir?"

Heechul felt his confidence waver, but he needed to show Jin that he was in charge."Close the door." After Jin closed the door, Heechul motioned to the chair in front of his desk."Have a seat." He did his best to avoid eye contact with Jin as he stepped over and seated himself on the chair.

"What is this about?" Jin asked curiously, his tone making it sound like he was so innocent, with no clue of what he had done wrong. But deep down, this was working out the way he wanted.

Heechul stood and stepped around his desk, leaning his backside against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and had his gaze slightly lowered to avoid Jin's eyes."I'll get straight to the point. Why do you wink at me every time I speak to you?"

Jin chuckled quietly."It's just a habit." he stated factually, though he did sound amused."I like to wink at people when they make eye contact with me."

"Is that so?" Heechul perked an eyebrow."You say that, but I've never seen you wink at anyone else in this building."

This was quite entertaining for Jin."You know, Sir, it's rude to speak to someone without looking at them. Why don't you look at me?"

Heechul knew he had to face Jin. He had to man up and show that he could be more confident than him. He lifted his gaze to peer directly at Jin's eyes. Just as he knew he would, Jin winked at him. Heechul felt his chest get a fluttery feeling, and his stomach did a metaphoric backflip. But he had to respond. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Heechul winked back at Jin. He was pleased by what happened next. He watched Jin's cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink."Did that fluster you, Jin?"

Jin had been caught off guard by that returned wink."So now you're going to wink back? How cute." he teased.

Heechul frowned at Jin's words and moved in front of him. He leaned down, placed his hands on the armrests of the chair, and put his face just a couple inches away from Jin's."I am your superior, Jin. Start treating me with respect."

Jin had no intention of letting Heechul be in charge of him, despite the older man being his superior."What will you do if I don't?" He slipped a hand onto the back of Heechul's leg and pulled, causing the older man's knee to be placed on the chair between his legs."Will you try to punish me?"

Heechul didn't like where this was going, but at the same time, he did. This was their place of work. They shouldn't do anything inappropriate here. But they were in his office. No one should bother them."You would like that, wouldn't you? You want me to punish you, right?" Heechul grabbed a fistful of the front of Jin's shirt.

Jin loved this. It was going exactly how he wanted. Reaching a hand around, he boldly grabbed Heechul's left buttcheek."I'll make a deal with you, Heechul-hyung."

Heechul pushed his knee further between Jin's legs to press it against his crotch."And what is the deal?"

"I'll let you be in charge here." Jin moved his other hand up to the back of Heechul's head, fingers tangling in his hair."But only if I get to be in charge in your bed tonight."

"What makes you think I'll take you to my bed?" Heechul touched his forehead against Jin's."You would sleep with your superior?"

"I know you want me." Jin squeezed Heechul's buttcheek."I want you and not just because you're my superior."

Heechul smirked. He was quite pleased with this. He pulled away from Jin and returned to his desk. Grabbing a slip of paper and a pen, he scribbled down his address before holding it out to Jin."I better see you at my house at ten o'clock sharp."

Jin stood and took the slip of paper from Heechul."I'll be there." He winked at Heechul, happy to see him get flustered as usual.

Heechul rubbed his face with his hands."Get out of my office." he groaned."And stop with the damn winking."


End file.
